Allegiant Part II
by kw1o1
Summary: Rewritten version of Allegiant-Part 2. Tris is alive, but Tobias and everyone she cares about don't know. Tris is forced into a deal to keep everyone safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**To those who read my last version: I hope you like this version better. If not, I hope you don't mind the changes too much! Also, sorry about stopping the other story. :)**

**To those who didn't read my last version: I hope you like this story! :)**

Tris

They rush Tris' body out of the Lab and into the hospital. She is immediately taken into surgery to get the bullet taken out. The surgeons work tirelessly to save Tris' life.

After the surgeons save her life, they move her into another room, a morgue. There, a man injects Tris with an orangish serum. Still too weak and tired, Tris only mumbles and attempts to slap his hand away, failing miserably. He ignores her attempts and pushes the plunger. Tris instantly closes her eyes and stops moving, barely breathing.

Tobias (taken from Allegiant-belongs to Veronica Roth)

I go to see her body . . . sometime. I don't know how long it is after Cara tells me what happened. Christina and I walk shoulder to shoulder; we walk in Cara's footsteps. I don't remember the journey from the entrance to the morgue, really, just a few smeared images and whatever sound I can make out through the barrier that has gone up inside my head.

She lies on a table, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping, and when I touch her, she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body stiff and unyielding.

Christina sniffles and sobs. I squeeze Tris's hand, praying that if I do it hard enough, I will send life back into her body and she will flush with color and wake up.

I don't know how long it takes for me to realize that isn't going to happen, that she is gone. But when I do I feel all the strength go out of me, and I fall to my knees beside the table and I think I cry, then, or at least I want to, and everything inside me screams for just one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more.

Tris

As Tobias continues to grip her hand, Tris tries to return his grip, wants to tell him that she is alive. But she can't. Instead she listens to him and another girl, most likely Christina, crying.

After Tobias and Christina walks out of the room, still crying, Tris remains lying in the morgue, trying to move. After what seems to be days, Tris' lips twitches. Her pinky twitches an hour later. Five hours later, Tris regains control over her body again. She looks around, frowning. Aside from the doctors surrounding her, David is sitting in his wheelchair, smiling.

"Welcome back, Tris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I'm on Spring Break and only rewriting, I should be updating fairly quickly. Also, the chapters are pretty short. **

Tris looks at David, shocked and frightened. Not because he is alive and breathing but because he is sitting with his memory intact.

"Sorry about injecting you with quadriplegic serum." David smirks, clearly unapologetic.

She stares at him with furrowed eyebrows and asks, "How do you still have your memories? Did I not release the memory serum?"

David loses his calm composure for a second but quickly regains himself. "No, you succeeded." His lip curls up in a cruel manner. "But it does not affect me since I, like you, am Divergent."

Tris only stares at him as she absorbs his information. "Why did you bother saving me? I destroyed your plans with Chicago."

David sighs as she says this and says, "Come on Tris, you're Erudite. Why don't you try and figure it out. But she already guessed his reason; she only wanted to confirm it. "It's because I'm the most successful experiment isn't it?"

David smiles and nods. "I knew you could do it."

"What are you going to do with me?" Tris asks.

David responds, "Well, you can't go back to Chicago because everybody there thinks you're dead, so you'll be moving to the country's capital. There, you will complete some missions for me."

Tris glares at him and says, "No, I won't." David sighs when he hears that, clearly tired of her, but asked, "Don't you care about Tobias' life?"

Tris looks at him with her jaw clenched. "Will I ever get to see Tobias again?"

He answers, "You will, but not him. Depends on how well you do your job." She chews her bottom lip then snapped, "Fine."

Tobias

I steal a vial of memory serum and a truck, ready to forget about the pain over Tris' and Uriah's deaths. I drive back to my original home in Abnegation, afraid that I would remember them again in Dauntless and that I would make Zeke feel the anger I feel towards David.

I walk through my house, taking one last look. As I walk into the bathroom, I smile at the memory of Tris first telling me that she loves me. I turn towards the mirror to cut my hair.

I pull out the memory serum and get ready to forget everything when a familiar voice stops me. "Matthew told me you stole some of the memory serum and a truck. I have to say, I didn't really believe him."

I let out a huff of breath and say, "I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the pain anymore."

Christina, obviously disappointed, says, "So much for being 'Four, the Dauntless Prodigy,'" making air quotes around my Dauntless fame, "my Dauntless instructor too."

I shrug and mutter, "Well, now I'm going to be Tobias Johnson, son of Evelyn Johnson and Abnegation citizen."

She seethes and says, "Tris would hate what you have become." That's when I lose it.

I lunge toward her, pinning her shoulder to the wall, and lean closer to her face.

"If you dare suggest that again," I say, "I'll—"

"You'll what?" Christina shoves me back, hard. "Hurt me? You know, there's a word for big, strong men who attack women, and it's coward."

I remember my father's screams filling the house, and his hand around my mother's throat, slamming her into walls and doors. I remember watching from my doorway, my hand wrapped around the door frame. And I remember hearing quiet sobs through her bedroom door, how she locked it so I couldn't get in.

I step back and slump against the wall, letting my body collapse into it.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"I know," she answers.

We stand still for a few seconds, just looking at each other. I remember hating her the first time I met her, because she was a Candor, because words just dribbled out of her mouth unchecked, careless. But over time she showed me who she really was, a forgiving friend, faithful to the truth, brave enough to take action. I can't help but like her now, can't help but see what Tris saw in her.

"I know how it feels to want to forget everything," she says. "I also know how it feels for someone you love to get killed for no reason, and to want to trade all your memories of them for just a moment's peace."

She wraps her hand around mine, which is wrapped around the vial.

"I didn't know Will long," she says, "but he changed my life. He changed me. And I know Tris changed you even more."

The hard expression she wore a moment ago melts away, and she touches my shoulders, lightly.

"The person you became with her is worth being," she says. "If you swallow that serum, you'll never be able to find your way back to him."

The tears come again, like when I saw Tris's body, and this time, pain comes with them, hot and sharp in my chest. I clutch the vial in my fist, desperate for the relief it offers, the protection from the pain of every memory clawing inside me like an animal.

Christina puts her arms around my shoulders, and her embrace only makes the pain worse, because it reminds me of every time Tris's thin arms slipped around me, uncertain at first but then stronger, more confident, more sure of herself and of me. It reminds me that no embrace will ever feel the same again, because no one will ever be like her again, because she's gone.

She's gone, and crying feels so useless, so stupid, but it's all I can do. Christina holds me upright and doesn't say a word for a long time.

Eventually I pull away, but her hands stay on my shoulders, warm and rough with calluses. I offer the vial to her, and she takes it and pockets it.

**About halfway through Tobias' part belongs to Veronica Roth. I just felt that it's an important part of the book. **


	3. Chapter 3

Tris

David and two rather large men lead Tris to a plane. While they walk, her eyes wander to places she could possibly escape through: the doors, air vents, the windows. Tris _knows_ she can escape. All she has to do is push one of the men against the other. David certainly can't chase her. However, most likely not very far, and David has the resources to kill anyone she cares about. She probably wouldn't get very far either.

Tris enters the plane and sits across David. She glares at him, not bothering to hide her distaste for the man. As the plane begins taking off, she looks outside the window. Despite her hatred for the Bureau and the government's methods, Tris cannot deny the sight is breathtaking. Tobias would hate it up here.

After the plane reaches the sky, Tris reluctantly faces David. She does not want to speak to him. Tris would rather sit in silence, but she wants to know more about her future. "What am I going to be doing?"

David coldly looks at her for a moment but responds, "You will be going through training even more brutal than back in Dauntless. After you complete your training, you will be helping the government gather data in other cities. If you do a satisfactory job in the first city, then you'll finally get to check in on Four. More information will be given after your training."

Tris nods, understanding and remains silent throughout the rest of the transportation.

**Guest: Thank you for your comment. You have no idea how happy it has made me, and I hope this story will remain flawless. I will add more Veronica Roth quotes after the epilogue :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris

David and the men lead Tris into a skyscraper. David says, "You will be receiving training identical to teenagers participating in an event in another city" as he leads her through the lobby and towards an elevator.

Tris looks at him confused. "Why?"

David sighs but answers, "Your training will improve your survival skills. Skills you will need to complete your missions."

"The training center is on the tenth floor. I expect to see you there every morning." David shows Tris around the training center. The center contains stations spaced throughout based on different skills including knot tying, identifying edible plants and insects, camouflage, and practicing with weapons. Each station has an expert.

After David shows Tris the training center, he takes her to her dorm. "Show me your wrist," he says with a syringe in hand.

She asks, "Why?" but shows him her wrist anyways.

David takes her wrist and injects it. "I'm injecting you with a tracker, so don't think about escaping." Tris silently nods.

"Get some rest. You have training tomorrow morning."

**Wow, this chapter is short. I will update soon, maybe later today to make up for it, but only after I update another fanfiction. This story will feature characters from other Dystopian books, but it's not a crossover.**

**Liv448o: Seriously, thank you for saying that! I have always been self-conscious about my writing, so your comment means a lot. Hopefully you feel the same way about this chapter :)**

**Taylor: Thank you! I hope you will love the rest of the story :)**


End file.
